Team 7 (Vol 2) 2
Synopsis for "The Black Diamond Probability, Mission 1.2: Lockdown" After finding themselves on a prison ship full of prisoners who have apparently all been affected by the same strange thing, Team 7 struggles to avoid being overwhelmed by the horde of violent criminals. They retreat into a hallway, barring the door behind them, but Bronson is nearly locked out. Fortunately, he remembers his propulsion pack in his suit, and blasts through them just as they close. Unfortunately, that propulsion sends him careening into a wall at the other end of the hallway. Waller assumes that the whole prison has been compromised. They need to evacuate. Unfortunately, their comm-links won't work in this prison, and its comm centre is four floors below them, with 218 compromised prisoners and staff between them. Fortunately, Bronson's heavy-suit can cut through the floors, and with some careful aiming, they make their way, floor by floor, to the comm-room. Unfortunately, that room has been trashed thoroughly. However, the server did capture some footage prior to its shut-down. In the footage, Dr. Alex Montez of Arkham Asylum has been testing a so-called Jekkyl formula for rehabilitative purposes. After administering it to an incarcerated terrorist named John Akara, the man appears to be interested in helping the doctors, and his disorders appear to have vanished - for a moment. In truth, he becomes affected by whatever has been affecting everyone else, and attacks the doctor. The team deduces that Akara, once affected used his own knowledge of biochemistry to create more of the formula, and then weaponize it, exposing everyone on the ship. Akara has kept Dr. Montez alive, though; forcing him to work hard on revising his formula to suit the terrorist's purposes. Meanwhile, Akara seems to have hijacked the Float, and has aimed it for his home country of Gamorra. This fact, leads Dinah Drake to be certain that this mission was never merely to secure the float. There was much more to it. He intends to give the Float to Gamorra as a weapon that can turn normal people into violent monsters. Team 7 must stop this from happening. Trying to find a way to stop the Float's journey, the team is chased by corrupted prisoners down the hallways, until they reach the room in which Akara stands. The horde stands back, afraid of their master (which seems to most of the team like the best time to shoot them all dead). After turning their guns on Akara, however, they find that their weapons are ineffective. Akara planned this, as a member of Basilisk, it was his intention to get onto the Float, and to become a super-powered being. Fortunately, Dr. Montez believes that those corrupted by the formula have a vulnerability to a certain frequency of light. Eagerly, Waller takes a high-powered lamp from him and flashes it at Akara, freezing him in place. Bronson, who is holding him cannot eject from his suit, due to low power, but a flaw in the suit allows Fairchild to shoot it and cause a massive explosion that essentially vaporizes Akara. Unfortunately, Dr. Montez reveals that this is not the end of their trouble. Akara was merely a pawn. The Float was never headed for Gamorra. It is headed for Sentinel Island, where there is a prison made out of the heart of a dead star. That prison holds someone much more dangerous than Akara. It is God's vengeance; Eclipso. Appearing in "The Black Diamond Probability, Mission 1.2: Lockdown" Featured Characters *Dinah Drake *Kurt Lance *Slade Wilson *Alex Fairchild *James Bronson *Summer Ramos *Cole Cash *Amanda Waller *Dean Higgins Supporting Characters *Alex Montez (On A Television or Computer Screen) Villains *Eclipso (Behind The Scenes) *'John Akara' (On A Television or Computer Screen and Eclipsed) Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Facility 9 *'Gamorra' Items *Heart of Darkness Vehicles *Coming Soon Concepts *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/team-7-2012/team-7-2 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Team_7_Vol_2_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/team-7-black-diamond-probability-mission-12-lockdown/37-367685/ Team 7 (Vol 2) 02